Brilliantly red Akane
by imagination Queen 10001
Summary: This story continues the life of inuyasha after they deafet naraku. I'm not good with summeries, but it's really good so read it


Inuyasha was standing near the edge of a cliff right outside a village. He was starring into the sunset with a look of concern on his face. "Why is it taking so long." He said quietly to himself as the new autumn breeze flew by. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku running as fast as he could to him. Miroku spoke again. " Inuyasha the baby is born!" before Miroku could say anything else, Inuyasha sprinted past him and into the village

Inuyasha kept running until he reached little hut. As he entered he could hear the sound of a baby's cry. Inside he found the love of his life, Kagome. Kagome was holding a small infant child in her arms. She looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a gentle smile. "Inuyasha." She said. "It's a girl."

It's been 4 years and 9 months since we defeated Naraku, and I can still remember it clearly like it was yesterday. I remember being so determined to destroy him that I didn't care if I was killed in the process, but I could never leave Kagome, so I knew I had to make it alive, for her sake.

Naraku had just obtained the full shikon jewel when he turned himself into a giant spider demon. Kagome, Miroku, Songo, Kilala, and I headed inside Naraku's new demon body. We were all separated a little after arriving. Kagome and I decided to try and track down the shikon jewel located somewhere within Naraku instead of looking for Miroku, Songo, and Kilala.

It had been tough getting there, but we finally made it to Naraku. We tried destroying him numerous times, but he wouldn't die. Then out of nowhere Byakuya of illusions showed up, and he cut Kagome in the back with his sword. I thought she was a goner, but the blade had not wounded her one bit, not even a scratch. I was relieved that she was okay, but at the same time I was really confused. I didn't think much of it and continued battling Naraku.

Kagome finally finished him of by shooting the sacred jewel with one of her sacred arrows. I thought everything was over but I was wrong, because a couple of minutes latter Kagome was swallowed up by the meido. I finally realized the the blade that Byakuya used to cut Kagome with was made out of demonic energy from my own meido tetsusaiga. I could ever forgive myself if I ever lost Kagome. So I used the black tetsusaiga to go after her hoping and praying that I would be able to find her, but no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get to her.

I soon became convinced that she was gone forever, but that's when I saw it, a sliver of light. It was calling out to the black tetsusaiga. So I cut through the light. On the other side I found Kagome and the shikon jewel. The jewel was trying to persuade Kagome into making a wish so that the war inside the jewel would continue to rage. Kagome was finally ready to make her wish. She wished for the Shikon jewel to disappear from this existence forever, and never to return. Kagome had made the correct wish. For ever since that day the jewel has not resurfaced.

After this I took Kagome back to her own world and family, and before I could say goodbye, I was dragged back into the well to wind up in my own time. The last thing I remember seeing of her is her Big brown eyes filled with tears. I jumped out of the well to find Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala waiting for Kagome and I to return. When they only saw me and not Kagome they were immediately confused. I was just as confused as they were, so the only thing I managed to say was. "Kagome is safe now."

The well hasn't worked since then. I thought that was the last time I had laid my eyes on her.

Three years past, and the well still did not work. Miroku and Songo are now married and live with three children. Two twin girls named Ryo and Ryoko, and a boy named Kenta. Shippo often leaves the village so that he can train to become a full fledged fox demon. Kaede has continued to work as a priestess, but she has also taken on the responsibility of taking care of Rin. Sesshomaru had left her in the village because he said she needed to spend more time with other humans, but he drops by occasionally to see her.

All that I have been doing is help Miroku in slaying demons so that he can earn supplies to care for his children.

One day a miracle happened. I was sitting on the grass field with Miroku's and Songo's twin girls hanging on me when I caught a familiar scent. It was Kagome's scent, no doubt about it, I'd know her scent anywhere. I got up and ran towards the well as fast as I could, and when I looked down I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Kagome right there, down in the well that had been inactive for years. We were all glad to have her back.

Kagome decide to stay with me in the feudal era. So we got married right away.

Kagome told me all about the 3 years we were apart. She told me she got really good grades because she could focus more on studying instead of having all the distraction of the feudal era. On the day of her graduation day she went to the well. She said that she felt very lonely and wished to see me again, and at that moment she looked down the well and saw the sky. So she jumped in and found herself back here in the feudal era.

10 months past and Kagome got pregnant. I was filled with glee when I heard the news. After 9 months the baby was finally born. On the 8th of September.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to Kagome and the infant. He got down on his knees in front of her, and just looked at the baby girl like she was an angle from heaven. "We should pick a name for her." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha who kept looking at his new daughter. As he looked into her beautiful red eyes he finally came across a name that was perfect. "Akane, her name will be Akane." Inuyasha finally drew his daze from the child and looked at Kagome. Kagome just smiled then she started to speak. "Akane is a beautiful name, but why?"

Inuyasha let out a slight chuckle. " It means brilliant red, and her eyes shine like ruby's." Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little as well. "I see. It's perfect." She said as they both smiled with delight for their new baby girl.


End file.
